Hypersonic vehicles hold potential for future military application by shortening the time-to-target and thereby extending global reach. These vehicles are anticipated to be powered by scramjet (supersonic combustion ramjet) engines during hypersonic flight conditions. The structure which forms the hypersonic flow path in a scramjet engine is referred to in the art as a heat exchanger (HEX), which is a reference to the dual use of the flow conduit structure as a heat exchanger. Hypersonic HEXs are commonly fuel-cooled because air-cooling is not practical in hypersonic flight conditions. Fuel cooling also serves to preheat the combustion fuel, thereby adding energy to the fuel for combustion. In conventional jet engines, fuel pumps, on-board electric systems, and other accessory systems parasitically draw power from the engine's main power plant to function. However, unlike conventional jet engines, scramjet engines have no rotating mechanical elements. Hypersonic vehicles are therefore currently envisioned to rely on auxiliary power units (APUs) and/or batteries to meet the vehicle power requirements. However, both APUs and battery systems add significant weight, volume and system complexity.